


lettered love

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today though, if Jensen is reading correctly pre-coffee, the magnets say <i>Marry Me</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lettered love

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me randomly while I was driving. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 5 ;)

Jensen almost misses it at first glance – too focused on getting his creamer for his elixir of life from the fridge to pay attention to the alphabet magnets Jared had bought a year ago. They randomly would spell things like _milk_ and _dress up tonight_ but usually they’re in a disarray. 

Today though, if Jensen is reading correctly pre-coffee, the magnets say _Marry Me_. Which. Huh.

Jensen can’t take his eyes off them as he gets his creamer and pours some in his mug. He can’t stop looking as he leans against the counter and sips at his coffee, ignoring the newspaper laid out next to the toast just like every weekday morning. Jared takes such good care of him. 

All Jensen can focus on in this moment, though, are those 7 letters arranged together in two of the most important words of his life. His alarm goes off, alerting him that it’s fifteen minutes before he needs to leave the house and he shakes himself from his reverie. He puts the creamer back in the fridge and puts three letters under Jared’s phrase. It’s not really a question after all – just an inevitable thing.

Gulping down his coffee, Jensen quickly rushes to the bathroom where he sees a sticky note on the mirror declaring _marry me_ in Jared’s handwriting. He takes it off the smooth surface and absentmindedly stares down at it, fingering it gently and thinking about his and Jared’s relationship. Another alarm goes off, signaling ten minutes to go and Jensen curses a blue streak as he sticks the note back to the mirror and takes the quickest shower known to man. 

He walks into the room, towel wrapped around his waist and still half wet when he sees Jared in the middle of the bedroom, down on one knee with a ring box out. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Jensen says dumbly because he can’t quite process what’s happening right now – all the nerve endings in his brain seem to be misfiring.

“Told them I’d be a little late,” Jared answers. “Did you see my messages?”

“I hope that wasn’t your way of proposing,” Jensen responds, his mouth and brain finally on track. “It’s a cop out.”

Jared laughs and Jensen feels warm all over – happy that he can always manages to get a genuine laugh from the man. 

“Those were the previews. This is official. Jensen, you came into my life when I needed you most and I don’t think I could do without you at this point. Will you marry me?”

Jensen stands there and bites his lip. Let Jared sweat a little. Jared seems to be nervous the longer Jensen is quiet and it’s actually quite hilarious. Did he really think his answer would be no?

“I guess,” he says, acting like he’s doing Jared a favor, but Jared can see right through the front. Jared rolls his eyes and gets up, rolling the ring down Jensen’s finger and pulling a still slightly wet Jensen against him and into a soft kiss. 

The alarm sounds again, a signal for five minutes, but Jensen ignores it. He’ll go in late too, he has better things to do right now.


End file.
